


The Lieutenant and The Heiress

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Yes!プリキュア５ | Yes! Precure 5, ハピネスチャージプリキュア! | HappinessCharge PreCure!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phantom meets a little girl seventeen years before the start of Happiness Charge Precure, and becomes her friend. Written for self-righteous-prick.tumblr.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lieutenant and The Heiress

I didn't know why my queen had temporarily released me from my duties or why I was near this house  _at all_ , but I loved her and would follow her to the end of the earth. 

 

_Whatever's contained in this empty house must be a threat to her. And I must eliminate it._

 

The house was enormous, and contained a multitude of rooms. However, none of them contained anything that could threaten her, and God was nowhere to be found here. 

 

_Once I meet that man, I will kill him for what he did to my queen. For gods have no power in the face of nonbelievers._

 

I was about to leave and tell her that there was nothing that could hurt her in this building, when a beautiful violin melody pulled me out of my thoughts. It was coming from the room at the top of the stairs, and I ran up them like a madman, for the only thing that could compare to this was the woman I loved. 

 

* * *

 

 

If I was less naive or less used to being alone, I would've called the police the second I saw a weird guy with red hair walk into my room while I was practicing. Yet I was a five-year-old girl back then, and my parents were gone again and no one else was home, so I didn't. 

 

"Who are you?" he asked me. 

 

"My name is Karen Minazuki, and it's very nice to meet you." I answered, for even if he'd barged into my room impolitely, I still needed to be polite to him. 

 

"Do you live here on your own?" he asked, as he picked up my violin and stared at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

 

_You are a very strange person. But, maybe you just don't know what's normal and what isn't._

 

"My parents also live here, but they're not home most of the time." I answered, and I probably shouldn't have told him that, but I just wanted someone to talk to back them and didn't care about who that person was. He was still staring at my tiny violin, and it was almost like he'd never seen one before. 

 

"Do you want me to teach you? Mine's only a quarter size, but you can try to use it." I said, as he put the violin back on the bed and looked at me like I'd just said something in French by accident. 

 

"...if you insist on doing so." he answered, and I spent the rest of the day teaching him how to play a violin that was much too small for him. 

 

* * *

 

 

I didn't know what drew me to the girl. Perhaps it was because she seemed so sad and alone, just like my queen... yet there was something strange that she caused me to feel, a sort of odd fondness and a desire to come back...

 

_It's not love. She's much too young, and the only person you can ever love is your queen, who sees you as her faithful servant..._

 

Going to this house wasn't contradicting any of my orders, for she hadn't given me any. Yet  _not_ going to the house would be contradicting Karen's orders, for she wanted me to play a violin and create music as beautiful as hers. 

 

_She wants me to play a full-size violin. I'll pick one up for her._

 

I showed up for a second time at her house the next day with a full-size violin. Her parents still weren't home, and she invited me up to her room again to teach me how to play an instrument that was actually large enough for me. 

 

"When are your parents coming back?" I asked, and I probably shouldn't have said anything to her. 

 

"...three months from now, I think..." she answered, and I wanted to embrace her and tell her that everything would be fine, but I couldn't go against my queen... 

 

_You already are going against your queen by befriending this girl. The only person who belongs in your heart is her._

 

I came back to her house every day with my violin, and stayed there for hours. She told me about herself and how to make tea, and I didn't know why I wanted to keep up my friendship with her instead of my love for my queen... 

 

_Because she is your equal, and the queen is not._

 

Yet everything came to an end when her parents came back and my queen found out where I was. 

 

_"Who is the person you love more than me, Phantom?! TELL ME!"_

 

* * *

 

 

I never saw him again, the mysterious man who I taught violin lessons to for three months and acted like everyone on this planet was so beautiful and new, until eighteen years had passed. 

 

If I wasn't picking up food for Nozomi or trying to find a location for a date with Kurumi or waiting out a rainstorm with a girl who sang about food in Pikarigaoga, I never would've seen him again. 

 

"...anyways, so if you and your girlfriend want to have lunch at the cafe I work at, I'll treat you to a free sample of our rice bowls!" she cheerfully exclaimed, as the clouds cleared up and a tall red-haired man in white walked towards us with an umbrella. 

 

_Have I... met him before?_

 

"Yuko, I-" he began, before he suddenly noticed me and stopped talking. 

 

"...who is that?" I asked the girl who I was waiting with, for she seemed to know him. 

 

"That's... my boyfriend, I guess. Have you met him before, Karen?" she answered, before grabbing his arm and gesturing for me to come with them. 

 

_I... taught him how to play violin when I was younger, didn't I?_

 

"Thank you for being my friend." I said, as I took his other hand and the three of us headed towards Yuko's cafe. 

 


End file.
